


Unexpected Love

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Suicide, Depression, Drama, F/F, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: When someone metaphorically stabs her in the heart Kara decides to literally stab herself in the heart.





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not much dialogue in this story but I didn't think it really needed it.

Kara was 15 when she found out that she was gay and ever since then she has constantly had her heart broken. Everytime she found herself having feelings for someone that person wouldn't want her. Everytime she was turned away by others because for some reason no one seemed to be able to love her as anything more than just a friend. Eventually she stopped trying for the longest time that is untill she became Supergirl. When Alex's plane was in danger Kara had to save her not because she was her foster sister but because she was in love with Alex and had been for a very long time. When Alex confronted her on why she exposed herself just to save her Kara told the truth which shocked Alex to say the least. However yet again Kara was to be heart broken as Alex saw her as nothing more than a sister, Kara was devastated.

Kara couldn't be around Alex not for awhile at least because being around her made her hurt more. One day however her heart was healed when she meet Detective Maggie Sawyer. They met at a crime scene that Supergirl was helping with and they became fast friends. They would hang out often at Al's Dive Bar playing pool, having drinks and just overall having fun. But then Alex came into the picture and despite knowing how she felt about Maggie, despite knowing she was going to tell Maggie how she felt Alex still kissed the detective and did it right in front of her as she was about to confess her feelings. Alex and Maggie started dating not long after causing Kara to once again feel broken, unwanted and unloved. The one person who was the closet to Kara, the one person who was supposed to always be there for her betrayed her and hurt her. Once again Kara was catastrophically heart broken and Alex had been the cause of it again.

Kara stopped talking to others especially Alex and Maggie. She became cold and distant her once sunny and bright eye's were now dark and filled with nothing but contempt, hate and loneliness. when it came to being Supergirl Kara became methodical and aggressive not caring how bad she hurt others. Eventually she stopped eating, going to work both at CatCo and as Supergirl and even stopped bathing in the sun. Of course others noticed something was wrong with her, her friends, her supposed family, the people of the city and even some of the villains she normally faced. They tryed to help her but she would always refuse and run off and one day after running off she didn't come back. A week passed and no one had heard from her which put others into a panic.

Currently Kara was sitting in the middle of a forest a kryptonite knife in hand. Before she had left National City she took the blade from the DEO vault. In the past week she had used it on herself leaving marks all over her body, arms, legs, abdomen, and chest not even her back was spared. When she rain out of room on her body she stared to cut into her face and neck as well. The kryptonite made the the marks stay and scare over not even the sun would heal them now. At first her extreme self mutation made her feel better, made her feel something at least but eventually she even became numb to that as well. When the self mutation could no longer make her feel better she decided to take her own life but of course even that couldn't go right. Her powers were practically gone from how weak she was but there was enough left to keep her from dying when she cut her wrists. At one point she even tried cutting her throat as she became desperate.

After spending some time thinking about things Kara had decided what she was going to do. Since Alex metaphorically stuck a knife in her heart then Kara decided she was going to literally stab herself in the heart. Kara sat there picking up the kryptonite knife and lined it up with her heart. She started crying tears of woeful sorrow as she plunged the knife into her body falling backwards onto her back in pain. Despite the kryptonite, despite her body being so weakened it still tried to fight and heal itself. It was just Kara's luck that a kryptonite knife through the heart wouldn't kill her right away. Three days she laid there in pain unable to move and gasping for air as her body finally started giving in. Her eye's got heavy and her breathing slowed as her vision started to get dark. Her pain was going to come to an end and it gave her a happy blissful feeling. Before her eye's closed she saw a figure kneel down beside her.

"Don't you dare die! I won't let you die! Kara do you hear me? I haven't gotten to apologize so don't you go dying on me do you hear me? Don't you dare die on me!" A female voice echoed in Kara's ears as everything went dark.

Kara started to regain consciousness as her eye's opened and dim lighting filled her vision. She grunted as she tried to move causing her chest hurt to while also startling the person who was in the room with her. She didn't have the strength to talk and her vision was blurry so she couldn't even clearly see the woman standing over her. The woman who's voice was familiar told her not try talking or moving and had moved a straw into her mouth so she could drink some water. The woman talked to her telling her that it had been 3 weeks since she had tried to kill herself. She told Kara who she was and where they were, the woman turned out to be Lillian Luthor and they were at an abandoned Cadmus medical facility. At first upon hearing this Kara panicked which jacked her heart rate up but after some reassuring by Lillian Kara finally calmed down.

Kara had mostly only known Lillian to be a cruel and horrible person but here she was finding that there was another side to the older woman. Lillian was showing kindness and showing a caring side that Kara didn't think the woman was capable of. Not once had she tried to hurt her, not once did she do or say anything inappropriate. Through the first week of being awake Lillian explained to her that she no longer had her powers and that she wasn't sure if they would come back. She told the younger girl that she would help her get them back if she could and if it's what she wanted. She went on to explain that she may not be able to talk at all because of the damage done when she tried to cut her throat but there was always a chance. Lillian apologized to Kara for everything she's done and even broke down crying in regret of her actions especially towards Kara.

At first Kara didn't really believe her but after the weeks went on she realized that Lillian was indeed remorseful. After a month Kara could finally sit up and eat proper food with out hurting to much but Lillian still wouldn't let her try and walk around yet. The older woman took care of the young blonde very well and Kara was enjoying her company. Since she couldn't talk Lillian taught her sign language so she could communicate better. Not once this entire time did Lillian leave Kara alone at least not for to long. After another week Kara was able to move around more but was unable to walk or move her legs. After running some scans Lillian found that the knife had went deep enough that it nicked her spine so even though she had feeling in her legs the damage made Kara unable to walk. Kara was rather devastated after finding this out but Lillian being there for her seemed to lessen the pain of this news. By the end of her second month with Lillian Kara was feeling an attachment to her, she was always happy to see her when she would wake up and it made her smile.

By the end of the third month glances and touches lingered between the two woman as a connection started to form between them. Two weeks into the fourth month and Kara had Lillian lay in bed with her after she had a nightmare and afterwards they just kept sharing a bed. Since she was healed enough Lillian started taking Kara out to do things wether it be a walk, a movie or even dinner and sometimes they would go shopping. Of course when they went out Kara had to be in a wheelchair and they had to hide their appearance which they did by cutting their hair and dying it while keeping a low profile. At the end of the fifth month Kara finally came clean as to why she had tried to take her own life. She told Lillian everything about how she was gay, how others never wanted anything to do with her romantically, told her about Alex and even about what happened with Maggie. Talking about what happened and how no one wants her caused her to cry.

While Kara cried Lillian surged forward taking her chance and kissed Kara. Kara was surprised at first but returned the kiss wrapping her arms around the older woman. Things became intimate between them and for the time in Kara's life someone wanted her, someone loved her and someone wanted to touch her especially now despite her permanently scarred body. It was Kara's first kiss as well as the first time she had ever had sex and it was amazing and special to her, to both of them. Three months passed and the abandoned facility became their home which they fixed up and decorated accordingly. Everything in the facility that had to do with Cadmus was destroyed and removed with only a few exceptions like important medical equipment. Kara had a woman who loved her and would both show and tell her how much she loved her everyday. She had a home a real home that she loved and even the small town that was outside the place became home to her. She made new friends who didn't care about the scars just as most people in the town didn't care they accepted her.

As it turned out the town was full of both humans and aliens all living together and coexisting. It didn't take long for the people of the small town to eventually figure out who they were since some of the alien residents had actually met Kara as both herself and as Supergirl. A few of the other alien residents and a few of the human ones had been victims of Cadmus but after seeing the change in Lillian and having trust in Kara they were able to forgive the older woman and even befriended her. The two women were rather surprised when they found out that the town knew who they were and had been keeping their identities a secret. They said that Lillian and Kara were part of their community and that they protected their own so they had nothing to worry about. 

Lillian started teaching science at a local elementary school while occasionally working at the hospital when they needed the extra help. Kara herself also started working at the elementary school as Lillian's assistant, she wanted to be a tutor as well but being unable to talk made that near impossible. The school, the children even the town loved them both with no one really caring about them being a couple. After six months the two women had gotten married with Kara tossing the Danvers name aside and taking the Luthor name instead. Kara had decided that she didn't want her powers back as she enjoyed living a life with out the burden of power. Lillian during her spare time made a device that Kara could wear that would allow her talk through it simply by thinking. More time had passed making it two years since Lillian saved Kara and it was the happiest they both had ever been especially now that Kara found out she was 16 weeks pregnant. Because it was Kara being Kara she didn't notice because she just thought she was getting fat which made Lillian deadpan. She didn't even know that a woman could knock her up so it was just one more wierd thing about kryptonian physiology.

Lillian was ecstatic finding out that Kara was pregnant. Lillian knew she had failed as a parent with Lex and Lena and looked at this as a way to finally do it right. Lillian was with the love of her life and was going to be a mom again. She was determined not to mess it up this time and knew that so long as Kara was by her side then she had nothing to worry about.

Of course this peace and happyness couldn't last since her ever controlling foster sister just couldn't call it quits when searching for her even after two years. Alex was stubborn and never once stopped looking for Kara even after others told her it was time to quit. When Kara had left she had left her tracker (the one Alex put in her without her permission) along with a note telling them not to look for her but they just couldn't listen especially Alex. Alex could never leave well enough alone and never seemed to really listen to what Kara said. A lot of times yes Alex did things out of being protective but becoming overprotective can itself become a form of abuse. In the past years Kara had actually found out that it wasn't that others didn't want her but it was in fact Alex causing people to not want her. Everytime Kara developed feelings for someone or they developed feeling for her Alex would go out of her way to make sure no one would reciprocate those feeling and want nothing do to with her romantically. Alex would do this all in the so called need for protecting Kara and her identity which to Kara was complete bullshit.

Alex only found where Kara was because she had a illegal facial recognition program running constantly. When Alex got a hit it was through what was supposed to be a closed security feed, the footage showed Kara in her wheelchair being pushed around by Lillian in the elementary school. Of course Alex had to jump to the worst possible conclusion and decided to act on it without even doing any kind investigation or research. Alex had gotten Maggie and a few DEO agents together so they could go and 'save Supergirl'. It was the middle of the day when Alex found there place sneaking in with the others and she kicked in the door to the bedroom where Kara and Lillian were relaxing. Kara was napping in bed because she was tired and Lillian was sitting in a chair reading Dante's Inferno. When the door was kicked open Kara botled up to a sitting position in surprise as Lillian jumped up out of the chair.

Alex and the others rushed in through the door guns drawn all pointed at Lillian. When Alex looked over at Kara and saw all the scars she instantly freaked and shot Lillian in the shoulder which dropped her to the floor. Kara freaked out and in a panic pulled herself out of the bed dropping to the floor and crawled over to Lillian. When Alex tried to tell Kara to get away from her Kara started using sign language because her device was in her jacket over there by the door. Alex started getting frustrated telling her she didn't know what she was doing and that she just needed to talk to her. Maggie who actually knew sign language chewed Alex out a bit and grabbed the device out of Kara's jacket like she was asking. Alex being ever the paranoid one tried telling Maggie not to give it to her that it could be a trick but Maggie ignored her giving it to Kara.

"What the fuck Alex!" Kara yelled using the device after she put it on.

"Kara we're here to save you from Lillian!" Alex said.

"I don't need saving! I'm perfectly safe!"

"Look at yourself it's obvious she's been hurting you!"

"She didn't do this to me, I did it to myself. I'd be dead right now if not for her."

"You really expect me to believe that? You would never do anything like that, it's obvious she's controlling you somehow."

"She's not controlling me besides that was always your job!"

"I never controlled you Kara."

Kara went on to tell Alex that she did control her and even listed off every single instance of where she controlled her including how she would keep people from being with her romantically. Kara even made sure to bring up how she had feelings for Maggie and what Alex did after she told her. Maggie was disgusted with Alex after hearing this and pretty much ended their relationship right then and there. As it turned out Maggie had feeling for Kara as well and was going to ask her out but then Alex kissed her and later told her that Kara was straight and uninterested which Maggie stupidly believed. Maggie wishes she would have talked to Kara first before taking Alex at her word. Kara went on to explain the scars, how she tried to kill herself, why she couldn't walk or talk without a device and how it was Lillian that saved her. She told them that Lillian has done absolutely nothing wrong and hasn't done anything to harm her. They were told that Lillian has done nothing but love and care for her but of course Alex just couldn't drop it.

"Kara you can't be serious she's a Luthor!" Alex yelled.

"So am I!" Kara told her.

"What?"

"I'm a Luthor Alex! I took her name when we got married."

After hearing that Alex got pissed going on about how she cant believe that Kara would let Lillian control her like this and would throw away the Danvers name. After a few minutes of heated exchanges between Kara and Alex a bunch of the towns people barged in pushing there way past the DEO agents rushing over to Kara and Lillian. The people who rushed in helped Kara up into her wheelchair and sat Lillian in the chair that she had been sitting in and tended to her wound. When Alex tried to protest they all just ignored her which pissed her off. When Alex wouldn't calm down one the towns people that had came in told Alex she needed to stop because she was stressing Kara out and it wasn't good for the baby. After hearing that Alex finally noticed Kara's baby bump and went to say something when that same woman stopped her. When Alex went to say something to the woman she turned into a very familiar Green Martian.

Kara was surprised because the woman had become a close friend of hers over the past year. As it turns out J'onn knew about Kara being here with Lillian after he ran into them as this specific persona that he used when in town. J'onn normally came to this town in his spare time because there was a bakery that made homemade Oreo cookies which were his favorite. After discovering the two women J'onn did some proper investigative work to find out what was going on instead of jumping to conclusions like Alex did. He even searched Lillian's mind as she no longer had a block keeping him from doing it. After searching her mind as well as Kara's (since without her powers he could read it) and upon his completion of his impromptu investigation he found that Kara was perfectly safe and happy. He stuck around getting to know them as this alternate persona because he wanted to keep an eye on Kara and make sure she was safe from those who would want to hurt her and Lillian.

Alex was pissed to find out that J'onn knew where she was this entire time. J'onn quickly put Alex in her place when he told her that what Kara did and who she spent time with was none of her concern. If Kara didn't want to be found then that was her choice and they should respect that. Alex finally backed off realizing how much of a bitch she is and at the suggestion of J'onn agreed to take some time off and see a counselor. Alex apologized to Kara, Lillian and Maggie for her actions before leaving. Things calmed down which meant Kara calmed down. Maggie and the other DEO agents gave Kara a congratulations on the baby and hugged her before leaving. J'onn and the few towns people who had barged in stuck around for awhile to make sure the two women were okay before leaving. Kara was happy that J'onn was still in her life even if she didn't know it was him.

Kara made the decision that she would talk to the friends that she left behind since they did care about her. However she was going to make it a surprise and wait untill she had the baby. Months passed and Kara went into Labor which freaked Lillian out since this was different since she's not the one giving birth but Kara. After several hours of being in labor Kara finally had the baby. It was a beautiful girl with curly brown hair and had heterochromia eye's one blue and the other was the trade mark Luthor green. After a month to recover Lillian and Kara left for a temporary visit to National City. They visited Kara's friends and even seen Eliza since J'onn made sure she would be there. The baby was very popular with every one since she was so cute at least untill she vomited on Winn's face which lead him to longer finding her cute.

Alex was getting better with counseling and having the paid time off and even said she would find a way to make amends. The last person they visited was Lena and she was surprised and even worried at first untill Kara was able to reassure her. The baby took an immediate liking to her big sister. Lena was still trying to process the fact that her best friend was now her step mom and that she had a little sister now to. Lillian actually being nice and loving kinda creeped Lena out since she was so used to her mother being the opposite. Lena tried holding the baby but was getting annoyed as she kept pulling on her hair.

Kara was the happiest she had been in her life and was so happy to have a family and a woman who loved her. Not having her powers and being able to be human was precious to her and she hoped that her powers never came back. Despite everything she went through, all the pain and suffering it was worth it at this point. She was going to relish this now mortal life that she has and was going to spend as much of it as she could with her family.


End file.
